They Live In You
by Ariana Black
Summary: In honor of Harry's birthday, I wrote this songfic. On Harry's sixteenth birthday, he gets a special present and some words of advice from Sirius. The song is from the Lion King. Really Really sweet ending!


A/N- Here's a birthday story, in honor of Harry's birthday. The song is They Live In You, from the Broady version of The Lion King. Happy Birthday Harry and JKR!

  


  


I'll be right in, Moony. Sirius called into the house. He was sure he'd seen Harry come out here.

  


It was Harry's sixteenth birthday party. His first party, in fact. In the past year, they'd managed to capture Wormtail, so Sirius had been cleared and he'd adopted Harry. Sirius could hardly believe that it had all happened less than a month ago. It seemed like longer. But that may have been because he'd been so busy planning this party for him, and all the other arrangements he'd had to make.

  


The moon was up, he noticed. The moon always had a comforting effect on Sirius. During his time in Azkaban, he'd been in almost constant darkness. His cell was enchanted to keep up the sunlight. He'd been alone, truly isolated, without even the sun for comfort. Only the moon had been able to penetrate the darkness. Sirius willed his thoughts away from that awful place and back to trying to find his Godson.

  


_Night_

_And the spirit of life calling_

_Mamela_

  


He could see a figure crouched at the base of the massive tree that grew nearby. As Sirius neared, he could see it was Harry. Quietly, Sirius sat down next to him.

  


You okay? he asked.

  


Harry replied, but he didn't sound fine.

  


You know you can tell me anything, Harry. Sirius said. Harry was silent for a long time.

  


I miss them. He whispered. 

  


Sirius said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. I miss them too.

  


Everyone tells me how wonderful they were. Harry continued. But they're strangers to me. My own parents are complete strangers.

  


That isn't your fault, Harry. Sirius said, putting his arm across his Godson's shoulders. They loved you very much, and protected you every way they could.

  


Would you... Harry began, but trailed off.

  


Would I what? Sirius prompted.

  


_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child asking_

_Mamela_

  


Would you tell me about them?

  


What would you like to know?

  


  


Well, let's see. They were two of the most wonderful people I ever knew. They loved each other from the moment they met, but it took them four years to admit it. Sirius said. I didn't think anything could make them happier when they got married, but they proved me wrong when you were born.

  


"They loved you more than anything." Sirius continued. "Even once they found out Voldemort was after them, their only concern was that you would be safe. No matter what happened to them, they wanted to make sure you would be okay."

  


_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Have faith_

  


Why them? Harry asked, beginning to cry. Why did they have to die?

  


I don't know, Harry. Sirius said gently. But everything happens for a reason. We may not like what happens, or even understand why, but there's a reason for everything.

  


Its not fair. Harry whispered again. They shouldn't be dead.

  


They aren't truly dead, Harry. Harry looked up at him, confused, as Sirius continued.

  


_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They're watching over_

_Everything we see_

_In every creature_

_In every star_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

  


Just look at yourself, Harry. Sirius said, managing to smile slightly. You're the living image of your father. You have your mother's eyes. You have her caring personality, his Quidditch skills. Her quick mind, his mischievous streak. You have their loyalty to their friends. They're very much alive, Harry. In you. In all of us.

  


Harry was quiet, listening intently.

  


I don't think the people we love ever truly leave us. A part of them is always with us. And we find them when we need them most. But they are always with us. No one ever truly dies, as long as someone is around to remember them. The glittering stars caught Sirius' eye, and he stared up at them. They're always watching over us. We may not see them, but they're there. Just waiting until they can be with us again."

  


They live in you

They live in me

They're watching over

Everything we see

  


"I have something for you." Sirius finished, pulling a small package out of his pocket. Harry opened it to find a small stone ball, made of what looked like jade. He looked up at Sirius, a bit confused.

  


"Your parents made that for you." he explained. "I wasn't supposed to give it to you until you graduated, but I think you deserve it now."

  


"What does it do?"

  


"Just hold it, you'll find out."

  


Harry tipped the ball out of the box and into his hands. It was slightly larger than a snitch, and felt warm to the touch. As he held it, he was sure he could hear voices.

  


"I think it worked. It should record our voices now." a gentle, female voice said.

  


"Of course it worked. You did the charm after all." A male voice replied.

  


"It could have gone wrong. I'm not perfect, you know."

  


"Oh yes you are. You are my perfect little flower." the male voice teased.

  


"I'm not perfect, you silly git. Oh no, don't you _dare_ tickle me, James Potter! No!" the female voice trailed off into helpless giggles.

  


"Say it, Lily." the male voice, apparently it was James, said. "Say you're perfect."

  


"All right, all right!" Lily laughed. "You're perfect."

  


"That's not what I meant, and you know it." he chuckled.

  


"I know. But we have to do this, I don't know how long it will record."

  


"All right. What were we doing again?"

  


"James!" she cried in exasperation. "I've told you this how many times?"

  


"I'm just teasing, Lily." Just then, Harry was sure he could hear a baby in the background.

  


"Look. He wants to be in it too." James said.

  


"Well, then he can tell us what he think of it." Harry could almost hear his mother smiling. Then, they began sing softly.

  


_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight_

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

  


_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight_

_Bright angels beside my darling abide_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

  


"Goodnight sweetie." Lily whispered, after they finished their duet.

  


"We love you, Harry." James added.

  


Harry hardly noticed he had tears running down his face now. He opened his eyes and found Sirius watching him.

  


"M-my parents." he managed to say. "I could hear them."

  


"I know." Sirius smiled gently. "They told me what it was. But not what they recorded. That's for your ears only."

  


"Thank you, Sirius." Harry said, hugging him suddenly.

  


_In every creature_

_In every star_

  


"You ready to go back to your party?" Sirius asked at last.

  


"Yeah." Harry said, getting to his feet. "Thanks, Sirius. For everything."

  


"Anytime." Sirius replied, walking back inside with him.

  


_In your reflection_

  


That night, Harry drifted off to sleep, listening to his parents' lullaby.

  


_They live in you_

  



End file.
